The Poison
by gaarabear666
Summary: songfic to The Poison by All American Rejects, Kakashi and Sakura are dreaming and whats to come of there dreams meeting togehter,what do they have to learn from this strange dream? Kakasaku


**The Poison**

**Song by All American Rejects from the Almost Alice soundtrack for Alice in Wonderland**

**  
You were so young, **

Kakashi walked down a lone road, there was no one there but himself and memories that kept zipping past him. Every memory had a certain pink haired girl in it that he hadn't been able to get him mind off of in the last few months.

**  
and I guess I'm old.**

Compared to her he felt like an old man. Which in turn made Kakashi feel all the worse for falling in love with her. He knew she felt for him to, but she'd never act on it. But he wanted too; he wanted to tell her so badly it hurt sometimes.

**  
Open your eyes,**

He wanted to yell at Sakura, to make her see that they could love each other and be happy. Kakashi just wanted her to understand that he loved her, and even if she choose to say she didn't love him back, at least she'd know.

**  
I'll keep mine closed. **

After he yelled at her he'd kiss her, he'd lean his head in, close him eyes, and pour every drop of love her had for her into one kiss. He'd try and show her what being with him could be like; still he felt she would reject him.

**  
I prefer standing, **

A memory stopped in front of him and he stopped to watch it. It was him and Sakura at the bar one night with a few of there friends. He stood there at the high table and looked around, trying not to stare at her.

**  
and you take your seat.**

She'd taken her seat across from him then looked every where else but at him. That's when he'd realized he wasn't alone in this forbidden desire. Kakashi walked through the memory, continuing on down this road.

**  
I'll be wide awake,**

Another memory followed on beside him, he looked over at it while he walked. They were on a mission together, she'd put her sleeping bag right next to his, he hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. But he'd watched her sleep, somewhat afraid that she would wake up and catch him staring. **  
**

**and you'll fall asleep. **

She'd fallen right asleep though, and even once during the night had mumbled his name. It was one of his favorite memories, he didn't feel quiet so lonesome when he thought of it. **  
**

**And you'll fall down a hole. **

The memory faded away and he kept walking, thinking of what she'd said to him once. About how in a dream she'd fallen down a hole and discovered the most wonderful place, she liked dreaming of that place.

**  
That's the one place we both know **

He hadn't told her, but he dreamed of a similar place. Often he couldn't get it out of his mind, and Sakura was always there with him. It was a happy thing to dream of, the complete opposite of this dream though.

**  
you take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go**

She told him that day that she wished she could take him there and show him how beautiful it was. But Kakashi told her that was her secret place and it wouldn't be a secret anymore if she showed him. She had looked like she wanted to say something but nodded her head and changed the topic instead.

**  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, to find a better road.**

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if he had lost his mind, but then he realized that even if he did he didn't miss it. He liked loving Sakura, even if she wouldn't love him back, even if he could never tell her to find out. ****

I can be pensive, 

Sakura had a bad habit of over thinking things. And she knew she would be over thinking this dream when she woke up. This long winding road with memories flowing beside; she wanted to turn and watch, but she was afraid.

**  
you can be so sure.**

He wouldn't be afraid she told herself, but it still didn't help her. If he was here with her, even though it was only a dream, she wouldn't be scared at all. Kakashi made her feel safe, safer then anyone had ever made her feel before.

**  
you'll be the poison, **

She spots a memory and stops to watch it, she and Kakashi are sleeping beside each other and the butterflies in here stomach are making her feel sick. She wants them to go away, but she doesn't want to let him know she's awake.

**  
you'll be the cure.**

But then she hears him mumble her name in his sleep and suddenly she doesn't feel so sick anymore. She sighs and keeps walking; he could have been dreaming about anything she reminds herself, it was just a coincidence.

**  
I'm alone on the journey,**

She's never told anyone about her secret love for Kakashi, how could she, no one would ever understand. She felt so lonely, except when she was with him, even though she knew he didn't care about her the same way, he still made her feel better.

**  
I'm alive none the less,**

At points Sakura was convinced the love she felt for Kakashi would kill her. She was always jumping into battles to try and help him, to try and protect him. But she always knew it was him who ended up having to save her.

**  
and when you do your very worst,**

A memory stopped and started playing in front of her; it was right after Kakashi had come back from a mission. He'd lost team members, and she could tell he was upset with himself when she found him at the memorial stone. She'd put her hand on his shoulder and he'd covered it with his own.

**  
mmmmm it feels the best.**

He'd cried in front of her that day, he even let her hold him while he cried; she'd felt a lot of walls go down that day. It made her feel something new inside, something warm and gentle, later she realized it was love.

**  
and you'll fall down a hole. **

Sakura felt confident that Kakashi had nightmares instead of dreams at night, and it worried her. She knew how much he'd gone through; everything he'd told her about his life had only proved how great hers was in comparison.

**  
that's the one place we both know. **

But sleep was the one thing they could both escape to, she knew that. Sakura always went to bed early so that she could dream of Kakashi and her special place. She wanted to tell him that he was always in her special place.

**  
you take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go. **

She knew they couldn't go to each others special places, they'd never be the same after they left, and if they didn't come out right it would break Sakura's heart. She couldn't take that, she was already so confused about everything Kakashi.

**  
I guess sometimes we both loose our minds, and find a better road. **

Sometimes Sakura wondered if she had lost her mind. She wondered how she could have fallen so hopelessly in love with Kakashi. But she knew in her heart that she'd rather be insane then love anyone else then him. **  
**

**Mmmmm**

Kakashi noticed he was approaching a bend and that everything was starting to change. He couldn't quiet describe it, but it was like two things were merging and the memories weren't slipping past anymore. They were all fading away into the back round till they couldn't be seen anymore.

**Mmmmm**

Sakura saw the bend in the path ahead and felt an urge to run to it. As she did everything seemed to change. The memories were falling away and she couldn't see them anymore. Suddenly she felt apprehensive about turning this bend, she was certain there would be no turning back once she was around it.

**Mmmmm**

They both look a deep breath and stepped around the corner; they looked at each other and smiled. Kakashi wanted to run to her and Sakura wanted to run to him, but it was like they were frozen in place.

**  
and you'll fall down a hole. **

Kakashi felt the ground give out from under him and he reached for Sakura, but she was falling to. He reached for her still, but she stayed just outside of his range. He wanted to cry out in frustration, he needed to save her.

**  
that's the one place in this world that we both know.**

Sakura reached for him, but she couldn't reach him. She was terrified, she wanted to wake up but something was stopping her. She looked over at Kakashi who was still reaching for her and she didn't know what to do.

**  
you take me with you if you could, **

Kakashi looked down, but all he saw was darkness, and he had to admit it scared him a little. He wanted to grab Sakura and hold her, he wanted to fight away the fear and make everything okay.

**  
but if you could I'd lose everything. **

Sakura looked down at the darkness and felt the fear ball up in her gut. She reached out to Kakashi and he was still out of her reach, the dark was getting closer and closer until it engulfed them. ****

Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes, 

Kakashi was suddenly standing on a platform watching Sakura as she stared into a mirror at herself. There were memories flying across the mirror, both of their memories and he knew it.

**  
go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left behind. **

Sakura watched as the memories zoomed by so fast she could barley tell what they were of. Vaguely she could make out Kakashi in the mirror, she wanted to turn and face him but she was frozen in place.

**  
look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?**

Kakashi watched as a memory stopped and played for them, it was one of Sakura's. She was sitting on her bed and she kept saying the same thing over and over again. You don't love him Sakura, you don't love him. Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized she was talking about him.

**  
that you tell yourself again a thousand times.**

Sakura was embarrassed by her memory, but then intrigued by a memory of Kakashi's that had popped up. He was sitting in a bar with Genma, he was telling him about how he was in love with a girl. With every word he said Sakura realized he was talking about her.

**  
and the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry,**

They both wanted to laugh, but they both wanted to cry. They'd been in love with each other for so long and they'd been so blind to love at the same time. Moronic didn't even start to cover there feelings.

**  
You wanna die? No? **

Kakashi was relieved, he'd never admit it, but he felt it. He took the three steps forward and turned Sakura around finally kissing her the way he'd always wanted to. She sighed into it and he felt blissfully happy.****

So you fall down a hole, 

Sakura was surprised by the kiss, but she couldn't resist, she loved him and every other time he had kissed her in a dream it had never felt like this. She wanted to sleep forever if it meant staying in this dream forever.

**  
thats the one place where we both know,**

Kakashi sat bolt upright in bed, his breathing was heavy and his mind felt foggy. He tried to grasp the dream he had just had but it was fading away fast. He had a feeling it was a good dream, not the usual nightmare he had become accustomed to.

**  
you take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go. **

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She touched her lips trying to recall the dream she had just had. It had been amazing what ever it had been, she wanted to try and find it again, but somehow she knew she knew there was no finding that dream in her sleep again.

**  
because sometimes, we both loose our minds to find a better road**

But they both had a pretty good idea who the dream had been about, it was still dark out, but they both rose; she intent on finding him, and he intent on finding her. They were both suddenly filled with this unexplainable courage, and they both knew what they had to do.

**I went through like ten different ideas for this cong and finally I thought of this one and I felt it blew everything else away. I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it. I'm kind of considering maybe doing a Kakashi Sakura story for each song on the Almost Alice CD, but I can't decide. What do you think??? Please review!!!!! You make my day when you review, it makes me soo happy!!!**

**With all the candy hearts in the box-**

**Gaarabear**


End file.
